Zorin Calpe
Zorin Calpe is a tribute from District Seven. He volunteered for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Zorin Calpe Male District Seven Age: 18 Weapon: Axes Appearance: Zorin is a tall, handsome boy with dirty blonde hair. He is around 6’5 tall and he is muscular. He has sparkling blue eyes. He is always seen smiling. Personality: He is kind but a hard worker. He won’t be satisfied with 90%. He will go for the 100% because that is the percentage he will take. He is funny and has a strong mind, being smart and good in logical thinking. Backstory: Zorin was born in the poor part of District Seven. He has to work since he was just a little boy. When he was really young he collected wood from the forests to use a wood for the fires. When he turned 14 he was allowed to work with axes and started chopping trees for a living. He had to do all of this work after school. His family barely made enough money to take care of themselves. Zorin always claimed tesserae because he needed to do it, otherwise his family won’t survive. His father was abusive towards his family, hitting them and kicking them. One day Zorin had enough of it and fought back. It turned out to a big fight. He beat his father and his father beat him. They fought while his mother was screaming to stop. They stopped and his father kicked him out of their home. Zorin lived on the streets for a few weeks when he still heard the rumors of his father beating his mother and younger sister. After a day of working he grabbed his axe and went to his former home. He became mad and started to fight his father again. Screaming that he needed to stop the abuse. Zorin raised his axe and hacked into his father’s body. The blood splattered on the ground and his mum was terrified, knowing that her husband was death and that she could do nothing. She cried. There was a witness. They saw it and reported it to the Gamemakers. They wanted to turn Zorin into an avox after the reaping day but Zorin was smart enough. He volunteered for the Hunger Games, escaping his avox punishment, either becoming a victor or dying in the games. Strengths: His axe skills are terrific. He can throw and hack with them without even hurting himself. After he murdered his father he became strong and didn’t have any fears left. He can murder without feeling bad. Survival isn’t that hard either since he lived on the streets. Weaknesses: Zorin might be strong but he is not fast. He isn’t that agile and has trouble with leaving his mother alone at home, which really affects him. He also refuses to eat stuff he doesn’t know a thing about, rejecting it. Training: Axe training, slashing and hacking into dummies. Showing that he is a strong competitor. He will go to one or two survival stations. Private session: He will use his axe to murder dummies. He is aiming for a high score to be recruited by the careers. Bloodbath strategy: Run in, grab an axe and start killing. Alliance: Careers Category:Wesolini Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:District 7 Category:Career Tribute Category:18 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters